The secret life of The American half vamp teen
by Kadedra Hale
Summary: Nessie is an averege teen. Follow her as she goes out form sneaking out, boyfriends, overprotective fathers, pressure! what happens when Nessie soon gets in a band? comes in later.
1. Chapter 1

Night to Remember

Nessie's Pov

I can't believe I can't go to my crushes party tonight! I was supposed to go to my friend Mark Key's bonfire at the beach, but my overly protective father says no. My mom was fine with it but my dad wasn't. She also knew I liked him but dad doesn't. God he says it like I'm going to have sex or something. Pssh please. My phone rings to the song 'gives you hell'. My dad doesn't know that is my tone.

"Hey Amy girl what's up?" I asked sitting on my bed.

"Are you coming?" she asked.

"No" I said with anger.

"Nessie! This is the biggest party of the year! Why can't you go?!" She screamed into the phone.

"Amy chills! My dad says I can't go." I said.

"Damn it. If it was me I would have snuck out. Like a real teenager would." She said sounding suggesting.

"No way. My dad would catch me. He knows everything." I said sighing.

"Ok I text you ok?" she said.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"You will see." She said and hung up. I was confused. I waited for the text.

"Put on your best party clothes." I went into my closet. I pulled out my mini skirt, my almost midriff shirt and black converse. The txt came back.

"Do your hair and makeup." I sighed. This will be hard. I went to my dresser to my secret makeup bag. I couldn't wear it yet but I do for fun. I put on eye shadow, eye liner, mascara, lip gloss and blush. Another text came back.

"Go to your back yard." I grabbed my phone and my purse. I ran at vampire speed. I am so glad dad is out hunting with mom. I was at the back door when a smirking Aunt Alice was at the door.

"Well, well well Renesme Claire Cullen is sneaking out tonight." She said.

"Please Aunt Alice! I have to go! It's the hugest party of the year!" I whined.

"Well I guess but you owe me." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"1 month of endless shopping trips." She said laughing.

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"Either that or no party." She said smiling.

"Ok fine. Don't tell dad." I begged.

"No problem. I am good at that kind of stuff." She said.

"Oh and you look cute." She said. I blushed lightly as I walked outside.

"Nessie we are behind the trees." I ran at vampire speed slowing down when I saw the pink convertible. I and my friends squealed as we saw each other. Susan, Mary, Amy and Clair. I hugged Amy the tightest.

"I love so much!" I said.

"I know great plan right. Come on We can't be later for mark's party. She said. We jumped into her car and we were off squealing into the night. I am finally free!

At the bonfire

"We were at the beach and we saw everyone else. We said our 'hi's and we sat down.

"Ok first we are doing karaoke. Nessie you are first." Mark said handing me the mic.

"Oh and you look good enough to eat Renesme Cullen." He purred in my ear. I blushed. He is a turn on. Crap! Keep mind blocked. Puppies. I stood in front of everyone.

"I am going to sing 'Get Back'" I said as the rock music began.

Don't walk away  
Like you always do  
This time

Baby you're the only thing  
That's been  
On my mind

Ever since you've left  
I've been a mess  
(You won't answer)  
(Your phone)

I'll say it once  
And I'll leave you alone  
But I gotta let you know

I wanna get back  
To the old days  
When the phone  
Would ring  
And I knew it  
Was you

I wanna talk back  
And get yelled at  
Fight for nothing  
Like we used to

Oh, kiss me  
Like you mean it  
Like you miss me  
Cause I know that you do

I wanna get back  
Get back  
With you

Don't look at me that way  
I see it in your  
Eyes

Don't worry about me  
I've been  
Fine

I'm not gonna lie  
I've been a mess  
Since you've left

And every time I see you  
It gets more and more  
Intense

I wanna get back  
To the old days  
When the phone  
Would ring  
And I knew it  
Was you

I wanna talk back  
And get yelled at  
Fight for nothing  
Like we used to

Oh, kiss me  
Like you mean it  
Like you miss me  
Cause I know that you do

I wanna get back  
Get back  
With you

You were the only one  
I wanted  
And you were the first one  
I fell for

You're the only one  
That I've been needing  
And I don't want to be  
Lonely anymore

I wanna get back  
To the old days  
When the phone  
Would ring  
And I knew it  
Was you

I wanna talk back  
And get yelled at  
Fight for nothing  
Like we used to!

Oh, kiss me  
Like you mean it  
Like you miss me  
Cause I know  
That you do

I wanna get back  
Get back  
With you

(Get back)  
Get back  
(Get back)  
Get back

(Get back)  
Get back  
(Get back)  
Get back

Oh, kiss me  
Like you mean it  
Like you miss me  
Cause I know  
That you do

I wanna get back  
Get back  
I wanna get back  
Get back

I wanna get back  
Get back  
Get back  
Yeah, yeah, yeah!

I got a bunch of cheers and applauses. I blushed as I sat down. The party continued from there.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!

4 hours later

I got my first kiss from mark! Finally! Dad won't be happy but I don't care! I now have a boyfriend. I look at my cell phone. I had 12 missed calls from dad. Figures. I looked at the time. Shit! I am way past curfew. I Told Amy that I had to go home and to take me back to where I came from. She dropped me off.

"I will see you Nessie. If I see you." She said giggling.

"Love you baby girl." I said.

"You too cupcake." She said. We hugged and I told her to txt me. I got out of the car and when she was out of sight I ran at vampire speed. I climbed into my window.

"Let's be quick." I said. I put on my pjs and took off all make up. I

looked at my neck and Mark gave me a love bite. Damn it! How am I supposed to cover that?! I got some cover up and rubbed it to match my skin tone. I sighed in relief. I got on my laptop and Amy was online.

"hey girly'

"Hey Amy what's up."

"So you and Mark ;)"

"Yep official couple."

"Does your dad know?"

"Nope and he isn't going to."

"Good because your dad looks like someone who can kill." I had to laugh at that. I looked at the clock and it said 12:30

"I am going to bed."

"Bye baby girl. I love you!"

"Bye cupcake. I love you too."

I sighed as I turned my computer off. I was happy because I have my first boyfriend at age 15. Well really I am 5 but whatever. I also did because if dad did out, I would be in deep shit. I am in love and nobody and even my own father can't stop me. I went to my closet to put on my shoes. I screamed as I saw my dad walked out of the closet.

"Where were you!" he yelled.

"Ok god! No need to yell!" I said covering my ears.

"No I have to yell because my 15 year old daughter snuck out to a party that I have to strictly forbidden you form going!" he bellowed. I had intense rage filling in my body. I started to shake. I got that from Jake.

"Stop yelling at me! Maybe if you have let me go to the party I wouldn't have snuck out! I know I did and I am ashamed of it but summer is almost summer for god's sake! You say it like I am going over there to have sex and not a freakin party!  
Stop being so overprotective! Mom never acts like this!" I yelled walking out of my room. My hand went to the wall and a made a dent into the window. I felt an intense cramping sensation and I fell out on the sofa. I gasped as I knew what it was. I was on my period. I walked outside to see mom coming from the woods.

"Mom it's here."I said.

"What is honey?" she asked.

"My period. My first period." I cried. My mom hugged me tightly.

"Honey we have to tell your father!" she exclaimed. I growled.

"Nessie what's wrong?" she asked.

"I snuck out to Mark's party and when I came back dad was in my closer and we had a fight and I ran downstairs to find out I am on my period. Mom please don't be upset! I am already upset as it is! I know I was wrong to do this but…" I was cut off by my mom.

"Nessie honey it's ok. You know I used to sneak out of my house to see Jake when I was human." She said.

"Really. How did dad react?" I said giggling.

"He was jealous." She said.

"Honey you are growing up and I am proud of you. Your dad well he is one of those fathers who can't let go of his baby girl." She said.

"That's the problem I am not a baby. I am 15 years old. I listen to rock music, I am a teenager." I said.

"Give him time honey. He will come around." She said. She handed me a tampon and I went upstairs to put it on, take Midol, and went to bed in clean pjs.


	2. Omg!

Sleepover, Music, nosy father, making out, and what is this.

1 week later

That was the longest week of my life! Cramping, fatigue, I am so going to hate being a teen and a woman.

Mom said I can have a sleepover with my girls. They came over around 5. We were sitting in my room in our pjs laughing and talking about nonsense.

"So how are things with you and Mark?" Amy asked. I blushed.

"Ooh someone got some!" Amy squealed.

"Eww No gross! I am only 15." I said rolling my eyes.

"So you can still get pregnant." Mary said.

"I know." I said.

"Does your dad know that you have a boyfriend? Clair asked.

"Nope." I said.

"Damn Nessie! It has been a week. You go girl." Clair said. We all laughed.

"Nessie is that a hickey on your neck?" Susan asked. I blushed.

"Oh girl when did you get it?" Amy asked.

"At the party." I said.

"And your dad didn't see it?" Clair asked incuriously.

"No I covered it with foundation." I said.

"I thought your dad said you couldn't wear make up." Amy said.

"I can't I wear it for fun." I said.

"Oh. Do you listen to the classical crap?" Susan asked.

"Hell no! I listen to kick ass rock, hip hop, r&b, and country." I said.

"Go Nessie!!" they all yelled.

"Do you have music now?" she asked.

"Yeah hold on." I said. I got off my bed and went to my closet. Dad wasn't in there thank god. I bring back a cd.

"Is that Lonely Island?!" Amy shrieked.

"Duh!" I said.

"Let's listen." Clair. I put the cd on 'I'm on a boat' we jammed and danced to the song.

(Shawty)

Aw, shit, get your towels ready, it's about to go down. Everybody in the place hit the fuckin deck, but stays on your motherfuckinn toes. We are running this. Let's go.

I'm on a boat. I'm on a boat. Everybody look at me because I'm sailin on a boat. I'm on a boat. I'm on a boat. Take a good, hard look at the motherfuckin boat.

I'm on a boat motherfucker take a look at me. Straight floating on a boat on the deep blue sea. Busting 5 knot wind, whipping out my coat. You can't stop me motherfucker because I'm on a boat.

Take a picture trick. I'm on a boat bitch. We drink Santana Champ because it's so crisp. I got my swim trunks, and my floppy floppies. I'm flipping burgers; you at Kinko's straight flipping copies.

I'm riding on a dolphin, doin flips and shit. The dolphin's splashin, gettin everybody all wet. But this ain't Sea-world, this as real as it gets. I'm on a boat motherfucker don't you ever forget.

I'm on a boat and it's goin fast and I got an nauticle themed Pashmina afghan. I'm the king of the world, on a boat like Leo. If you on the shore, then you're sure not me, oh. Get the fuck up ,this boat is real.

Fuck land, I'm on a boat motherfucker. Fuck trees, I climb buoys, motherfucker. I'm on the deck with my boys, motherfucker. The boat engine make noise, motherfucker.

Hey ma, if you could see me now, arms spread wide on the starboard bow. Gonna fly this boat to the moon somehow. Like Kevin Garnett, anything is possible.

Yea. Never thought I'd be on a boat. It's a big blue watery road. Yea. Poseidon, look at me, ooh. (All hands on deck). Never thought I'd see the day, when a big boat comin my way. Believe me when i say, I fucked a mermaid.

I'm on a boat. I'm on a boat. Everybody look at me because I'm sailin on a boat. (whoa) I'm on a boat. I'm on a boat. Take a good, hard look at the motherfuckin boat.

Shawty Shawty. Yeaaahhh, yea, yea

We laughed as I changed songs to Paramore.

"You have Paramore!" They all squealed. I nodded happily. The rock music filled my room. Good thing we don't have neighbors and my parents are out hunting. We jammed again.

I'm in the business of misery  
Let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass  
That's ticking like a clock

It's a matter of time  
Before we all run out  
When I thought he was mine  
She caught him by the mouth

I waited eight long months  
She finally set him free  
I told him I can't lie  
He was the only one for me

Two weeks and we caught on fire  
She's got it out for me  
But I wear the biggest smile

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now

But God, does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God, it just feels so  
It just feels so good

Second chances they don't ever matter  
People never change  
Once a whore, you're nothing more  
I'm sorry, that'll never change

And about forgiveness  
We're both supposed to have exchanged  
I'm sorry honey but I'm passing up  
Now look this way

Well there's a million other girls  
Who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible  
To get to who

They want and what they like  
It's easy if you do it right  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now

But God, does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God, it just feels so  
It just feels so good

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
And not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now

But God, does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God, it just feels so  
It just feels so good

"Nessie does your dad even know you listen to rock music?" Amy asked.

"Nope." I said popping the 'p'. We talked till we heard voices.

"Pizza delivery!" Mark said. We ran downstairs and opened the door to our boyfriends.

"Baby!" we squealed as we jumped into their arms.

"Hi baby." I said kissing his lips.

"Hey baby." He said.

"Let's have a camp fire." I said jumping down and going into the back yard. I ran at vampire speed set up the fire. They came and were shocked.

"That was fast." Amy said. I shrugged. We sat around the campfire. I felt Mark's hand intertwine mine.

We had smores and we had fun. At the same time our boyfriends locked lips with ours. We moaned gently as we all fell into the grass. My hands tangled into Mark's brown hair. He kissed down my neck and to my collar bone. He sucked on the skin there. I moaned softly. I looked down and I got another love bite.

"Damnit Mark! My dad didn't see the first one" I said laughing

"Sorry Ness but your skin was so soft." He said.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

They left after awhile and we went into my room. I heard noises in my room.

"Nessie someone is your room!" Mary said frantically.

"Hand me the knife." I said. Susan handed me the steak knife. I went up stairs. I looked in and I gasped. He was reading my diary.

"Dad What the hell is you doing?!" I yelled.

"Oh Nessie please…" he started.

"Mom!" I yelled. She came in and gasped.

"Edward Cullen! You are reading your daughter's diary!" She shrieked. I walked downstairs.

"Adults make me sick." I said sitting on the sofa.

"What happened?" Clair asked. I started to cry.

"My dad read my diary." I sobbed. My friends crowed me as I cried.

"Nessie its ok don't cry. We hate seeing you cry." Amy said with tears in her eyes. We all ended up crying with each other. We calmed down after awhile.

"I'm sorry guys." I said.

"Don't be. Nessie our dad read ours too." Clair said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah I mean come on we are almost 16 years old. It's going to happen one day." She said.

"You are right." I said. My mom came down stairs.

"Hi Mrs. Cullen." They all said.

"Hi girls. Nessie I sent your father out for awhile. It turns out he was under the bed during the sleepover." She said. I growled.

"Damn Nessie calm down." Amy said.

"No way! He was under my bed! What is his problem." I yelled.

"Nessie he is only doing it because he loves you." She said.

"No! He dies it because he doesn't trust me! He didn't let me go to the party because he thought I might have sex!" she said.

"Oh. Well I am going to talk about that with him. Continue the sleepover. I am sorry to disturb.

"You didn't mom don't worry. I love you." I said.

"Love you too honey." She said and walked off.

We watched movies and talked Amy grabbed a pink bag.

"Omg what is this?!" I screamed as I pulled out the pink vibratior.

"Nessie you are a woman. Well teen you know what I mean. Anyway you are going to have sexual frustrations and fantasies that you are not going to be able to control. It's perfectly natural and there is nothing to be ashamed of. You are just becoming a woman. Those hormones are going to get you." Amy said.

"Wow Amy you should be a doctor." I said.

"How do you use this." I asked. We were back in my room.

"Easy you turn it on and it vibrates. Turn it on." Clair said. I turned it on.

"Wow." I said

"I know. Use it when it's needed not every day cause that can be a problem ok?" Susan said. I nodded. I put it in a box and put it in the far end of my closet. We talked until we all fell asleep.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Author note- Ok! Nessie got a vibe! Will she ever use it? And will Edward stop being an intruder in Nessie's social life?


	3. Broken up and back together

Don't Forget

Mark broke up with me! He said my dad was interfering our relationship so he dumped me. I cried hard. My dad was the reason my boyfriend broke up with me. My first boyfriend and by his over protectiveness he is gone. Fortunately he said we can still be friends. That isn't enough to me.

I came home with tears pouring down my face. Amy called me.

"Where does Mark live? I want to kick his ass!" she screamed.

"Amy he didn't break with me just to break up with me. It was my dad." I said.

"Oh I am so sorry Nessie. I wish I can make you feel better." She said.

"It's ok. I will be ok. I have to heal on my own." I sighed.

"Ok love you. "she said.

"You too." I said and hung up. I cried on my bed. I got another call from mom.

"Nessie Alice just told me you were crying. What's wrong." She asked.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?! Mark broke with me that is what's wrong! And why? Because he thought dad was interfering our relationship so he dumped me! He thought dad was hovering over us too much and we couldn't get a minute alone! My first boyfriend dumped me because of my dad being to over protective." I said.

"Nessie honey I will talk to you about this at home ok." She said.

"Ok." I said and hung up. I went back to crying.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bella Pov

My poor baby! Her first heartbreak. I was sad and yet angry at the same time. Edward was the reason my baby is heartbroken. I finally couldn't take it and I broke into sob less tears. My husband was by side in an instant.

"Love what's wrong?" he asked. I had the power of projector so I flew my husband into 2 trees. Emmett and Jasper were laughing their heads off. Alice was in a giggle fit.

"Bella what the hell?!" he exclaimed.

"My daughter just had her break up!" I yelled.

"Ok so why was flown into 2 trees?" he wondered.

"He broke up with her because of you." I said

"Me? What about me?" he asked

"She said he broke up with her because you were hovering them and being all nosy in their relationship. Hell Edward they didn't even go on a date for god's sake!" I yelled walking off back to my house.

Nessie Pov

I continued to cry and cry on my first love. So this was how mom felt when dad left. I knew my love wasn't coming back. I was alone. I turned on my stereo to my Demi Lavato cd. The song 'don't forget' started to play. I sat on the windowsill of the rainy day outside. Just like the music video she was heartbroken. I started to sing to the song.

Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me

Did you regret (Did you regret)  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget (Did you forget)  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
don't forget  
[ Find more Lyrics on /19sO ]

We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
At all

And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
Please don't forget us

But somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
you've forgotten  
About us

(Don't Forget)

I cried some more then I heard my door being knocked.

"What?" I asked coldly.

"Nessie dear it's mom." Mom said.

"Come in I guess." I said sitting on my bed. She came and hugged me.

"Oh mommy." I cried.

"Oh Nessie its ok." She soothed,

"No it's not. He told me that when we were making out dad was watching in the window." I said.

"Oh sweetheart your father is a nosy person ok." She said.

"Today is our anniversary. I wrote him a song do you want to hear it?" I asked. She nodded. I grabbed my guitar and started to play and sing.

We were both 15 when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
in the hallway of high school

See the lights  
See the kids, the lockers  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Renesme  
And I was crying on the porch  
Begging you please don't go, and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the forest to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if he knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this drama for a little while

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Renesme  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, he is trying to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of the forest and I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said, marry me Renesme  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both 15 when I first saw you

"Nessie darling that is beautiful." Mom said hugging me.

"Yeah but now the song is useless." I said putting it away.

"Nessie it's not useless. Mark broke up with you because of your father not because of you." She said.

"Good point but…" I was cut off by my phone.

"Hello?" I said

"Nessie its Mark I can't stay away from you. Want to get back together?" he asked,

"Yeah want to go out tonight. Like a real date." I asked.

"Sure we can go see 'Haunting of Connctic." He said.

"Ok pick me up at 7." I said and hung up. I hugged mom and squealed

"We are back together. We are going to see a movie like a real date. He is getting me at 7." I gushed.

"Honey that is great. I will leave you alone to get read." She said and left.

I am so happy!

An- Nessie is Happy! Ok she and her bf are back together! Will Edward ruin it all?


	4. I like it, Making out, happiness

I like it

The movie was canceled so we went to the park with ice cream instead. It got chilly so he let me wear his jacket mm it also smells like him. We were alone in the park. We talked about nonsense. He looked so handsome in his Hollister green shirt with his dark blue jeans and converse. I was wearing a blue jean skirt with a Hollister baby blue shirt and my Sperry's. He kept talking till he stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I wrote a song for you. Do you want to hear it?" he asked.

"Sure!" I said. He kissed my hand and began to sing.

Girl i wish that i could spend time with  
You each and every day  
Praying about my love and emotions  
That's the thing that's got me open and i  
Don't know  
What it takes to let you know your my  
Girl to let you know you're my baby  
And even when then they say we won't stay around  
If they only knew that we were meant to be together  
Forever and ever whatever (there's no better thing)  
Me and you girl that's why I write you love letters saying

[CHORUS:]  
I like the way you look at me  
I like the time we spend baby  
I like what we have grown to be  
I like it girl don't you know i like it  
I like the way you look at me  
I like the time we spend baby  
I like what we have grown to be  
I like it girl don't you know i like it

Sometimes I wanna be the one you  
Be checking for can I get a second for me  
Me and you to be alone tell me if you think it's wrong  
Love is nothing but the time it takes  
You to say "I'm on your mind"  
Let me tell you I'm always there oh yeah  
Let's get a little time away go to the movies on a Saturday  
Meet me at the finish line so I can tell you one more time  
Girl you know I'm not scared to let you say that....

[CHORUS]

I like the way you look at me  
I like the time we spend baby  
I like what we have grown to be  
I like it girl don't you know I like it  
I like the way you look at me  
I like the time we spend baby  
I like what we have grown to be  
I like it girl don't you know I like it

When I think of you  
I think of all the things we could do  
And I never wanna let  
You go and as long as i can let you know  
I hope we stay down forever

I like  
Baby baby [x4]  
Like it dontcha ya know i like it

[CHORUS]

I like the way you look at me  
I like the time we spend baby  
I like what we have grown to be  
I like it girl don't you know i like it  
I like the way you look at me  
I like the time we spend baby  
I like what we have grown to be  
I like it girl don't you know i like it

I like  
Baby baby [till fade]

I had tears in my eyes.

"Oh Mark! That was so awesome!" I said as I hugged him. We pulled back for our lips to meet. The shock came through my body in a familiar way. Then he said the words that made me love him more.

"I love you Renesme." He said.

"I love you too." I said and we kissed harder. We pulled back breathing heavily and our foreheads met. We both smiled.

"Wow." We both breathed.

"Um. Want to go to my house? I can record the song." He said.

"Sure! Lead the way." I said.

"Funny." He said and lifted me up in his arms. I squealed and giggled as he carried me back to his car.

We rode in comfortable silence. Our hands were intertwined and we both smiled as we glanced at each other. My phone rang and it said 'dad.' I ignored it and put it back in my pocket.

"Not going to destroy my date tonight." I mumbled.

"What?" he said.

"My dad." I said.

"Ah. That sucks." He said laughing.

"Shut up. It does suck." I said glaring at him.

"You know he is only doing it cause he love you." He said mocking a fatherly tone. That made me laugh hard. Soon he was joining in.

"Does he read your diary and stuff?" he said.

"I did after you left! The girls and I thought someone broke in our house! I nearly killed him because I was so fuckin scared! There are things he can't read. Really fathers should not be in their daughter's diaries." I said.

"Like what?" he said. I blushed.

"Oh. It's about me?" he said smirking.

"Maybe." I giggled.

"So you have fantasies about me?" he asked.

"I can't tell you that!" I exclaimed.

"Aw." He said.

"That is my privacy which I don't get much at my house." I said sighing.

"So your parents are nosy?" he pondered.

"Well my mom and I have a strong relationship since I am a teen and she was one herself she understands what I am going through. My dad well that is a little hard. I love my dad and he loves me a whole lot. He tends to be an eavesdropper and a hover. That's why you broke up with me also." I said.

"Yeah it wasn't you Nessie. I promise. I knew that me with no father, fathers scare me." He said. I laughed.

"Whatever." He said as we pulled in the driveway of his house.

"Mom Nessie is here!" he yelled. A woman who looks like in her middle thirties with beautiful blond hair and had a nice figure came downstairs.

"So this is the beautiful girl that my little bookie bear has been talking about." She said. He blushed deeply.

"Mom!" he groaned.

"It's ok Mark. I think it's cute." I giggled. He glared.

"We are going upstairs." Mark said.

"No funny stuff." She said.

"We promise." Both of us said. We walked upstairs to his room. He closed the door.

"You mom is a sweetheart." I said. He jumped on me and tickled me.

"Mark stop!" I squealed.

"You will stop?" he asked.

"Yes!" I said. He got off me and I hit him with a pillow.

"Hey!" he said and we had a pillow fight.

2 hours later.

After we had dinner and he made his cd I kissed well made out with him goodbye and I got in my BMW and drove home. I still had the paper that he wrote the song on. I turned it around. I was in the driveway when I noticed. It was a love letter

"Dear Nessie,

I hope you like this song. I made it just for you! I should have not let your father ruin our wonderful relationship. We were so strong together. You dad just gives me the creeps *shudders*. Anyway, I love you and good night.

Mark."

Aw! He was too cute. He put the song on my iPod so I listened to that as I walked in the house with his jacket on and with many emotions happiness, joyfulness, affection, adoration, and most of all love.

I walked in and my parents were in the living room. Damn. I took out my ear buds and also tried to contain my happy thoughts and emotions.

I said my hi and I went upstairs. I sighed in happiness as I hit my pillow. I took a shower, removed the makeup, put Mark's song in a frame, and went to bed dreaming of him.


	5. party,makeover,truth or dare, eww!

_Halle Berry_

_Nessie Pov _

_Mark and I broke up again. We were suddenly drifting apart. We decided to stay friends though. _

_Anyway I was reading in my room when my ring tone on my phone rang. It was 'Halle Berry' By Hurricane Chris. It was an awesome song and an easy dance. Dad hates this song which I find amusing. I answered the phone._

"_Hello?"_

"_hi is this Renesme?" oh my god. It's Jason. The hottest guy at school. He was captin of the football team, class president, and just like me and honors student. He was smart, athletic and extremely hot._

"_Yeah it is." I said._

"_Hi Renesme this is Jason I just wanted to let you know that you are invited to my spring break beach party."it was almost spring break_

"_Anyway it is at my house. I will send a pix of my house. I live right by the beach. I will give you an invite in history. Thanks Renesme." he said._

"_Sure Jason no problem." I said and hung up. I screamed happily and was bouncing on my bed. This spring break is going to be awesome. _

_My phone rung again and I saw it was Amy._

"_You got invited?!" I asked._

"_Yeah!" we both squealed. _

"_We are coming over!" Amy said and hung up._

_I smiled and asked Mark if he was going to Jason's party. He said 'Hell yeah' I laughed._

_The door bell rang and I walked to the door to answer it._

"_Girl spring break is going to be..." We covered Clairs's mouth._

"_My dad is in the living room." I said in a way only my friends can hear._

"_To my room." I said. We walked upstairs. _

"_Spring break is going to be awesome!" I smiled._

"_Yeah and it's Jason Splinder's party!" Clair said. We all sighed._

"_We have go to go shopping!" Mary said._

"_Yeah the party is in 2 weeks. We need to hit the gym. We have to look hot for Jason." Susan said. We all laughed._

"_I know I think I added a couple of pounds." I said looking in the mirror._

"_We need to go now."Amy said. They had their gym clothes in my closet. _

_I was wearing sweats with Love on the side. I was also wearing a All time low shirt with my black converse. We grabbed our gym bag which had extra clothes, money,cell phone and feminine items.(you know what I mean)_

"_Dad we will be back by 9." I said._

"_Sure Nessie." he said his eyes glued to the TV._

"_OOK." I said. We smiled and went to my car._

_!!!!!!!!!!_

_3 hours later._

_We came home around 8:45. we had bottle water and were sweating like crazy. I felt good though. We got on the scale. _

_(A/N-Ok I know for a fact that right after gym you will not lose weight! Nessie is half human so she loses weight faster. Also I forgot to tell u that the other girls are half human.)_

"_Nessie I lost 71/2 pounds!" Amy squealed._

"_I lost 5" Clair said._

"_I lost 4" Susan said._

"_I lost 7" I said._

"_I lost 6 1/2" Mary said. We took turns in the shower and they went home._

_I felt tired from working out so I walked downstairs and grabbed an kashi granola bar and a bottle of water._

"_Hey Nessie." my dad said._

"_Hey dad." I said._

"_So I was wondering..." dad was cut off by my phone was cut off by a call from Jason._

"_Hold on dad." I said._

"_Hey Jason." I said._

"_Hi Nessie. I just wanted to let you know that the Lonely Island will be at the party." Omg!_

"_Are you serious?!" I asked hysterical._

"_Yep well got to go see you." he hung up and I slowly closed my phone._

"_Lonely Island will be at Jason party." I text to Amy._

"_So what were you saying dad?" I asked._

"_Well I asked what were you doing this spring break?" he asked. As if he didn't already know._

"_Well let's see I am going to a beach party, I am going to New York with you guys, I am also going to Beyonce's I Am... tour." I said._

"_Oh so you have a lot planned."_

"_Yep well I am going to bed night dad." I said and went to bed. Working out exhausts you to no end._

_!!!!!!!!!!!  
The next morning (Saturday)_

_I woke up refreshed. My parents went hunting and wont be back till later. I called the girls and we went bikini shopping._

"_Come on Ambercrombie is first!" Susan said. We walked in Ambercrombie and luckily I had almost 200 dollars in savings._

_I found a Navy Floral bathing suit. It had navy flours all over it. It was so cute._

_It was only 36 dollars._

_We walked into an icing store and bought some accessories .We walked in more stores and shopped for skirts Capri, shoes._

"_We need a makeover." Mary said._

"_Yeah we do." I said. We walked in a beauty shop._

_We sat in chairs right beside each other while they did our hair, makeup, medi and pedis. _

_In less than 2 hours we had our new look._

_My hair was dyed a darker bronze like my dad's. I had some dirty blond highlights. I had smoky colored eyeshadow with mascara and eyeliner. I looked hot._

_They girls looked the same but each was different. _

_We dressed up in our new clothes and called our guy friends._

_I called Mark and told them to meet us at my house for a night as friends._

_We came home and I was nervous_

"_Ready?" I asked. _

"_Yep." we took our bags and walked inside. It was still dark. _

"_I thought your parents were home?" Susan said._

"_I wonder where they are." I turned on the lights._

"_I'm scared." Amy said as we walked up the stairs. Mary had a knife like I did at the sleepover._

"_Mary they are vampires. It's not going to kill them." Susan said._

_We fixed or hair and waited for the boys._

"_We look hot!" Amy said as we walked back downstairs and I grabbed the soda._

"_Yeah wait till Jason sees us at school tomorrow." Susan said._

"_What should we wear?" I asked._

"_I don't know we can find out when the night is over." Clair said._

_The boys came and we played truth or dare._

"_Nessie truth or dare?" Seth asked._

"_Truth." I said._

"_Have you walked on your parents fucking each other." We all laughed. He always had a potty mouth._

"_Yeah it was 2 weeks ago. I was scarred for life!" I laughed._

"_Did they know you were there?" Amy asked._

"_After I gasped." I smiled._

"_Ok Amy truth or dare?" I asked._

"_Dare." she said._

"_I dare you to dry hump Mark for 20 seconds." I smirked._

"_I hate you Nessie." she laughed. She went to straddle Mark._

_Once they started they started to moan._

"_Ok time." they kept going._

"_Guys!" Bobby yelled. They both blushed and they got off of each other._

"_Ok everyone truth or dare?" Amy said._

"_Fine dare." We all said._

"_This takes place in your parents room." she smirked. My mouth dropped._

"_Are you nuts?!" I asked._

"_Yep now lets go." she said._

_We walked up to the big door. I sighed and opened the door._

"_Why are we in here?" I asked._

"_I heard moaning up here." she said_

"_And?" I said._

"_Your parents are fucking each other in the forest." she said._

"_Ok weird." Bobby said._

"_I can see them!" we climbed to the attic so they couldn't see us._

"_Nessie you mom looks hot." Bobby said._

"_Gross." I mumbled._

"_What the hell... is she doing what I think she is doing?" Seth asked with disgust._

"_Nessie your mom is giving your dad a blow job." Susan said. We laughed softly_

"_Wow." I said. I saw white stuff go all over mom (you know what I'm talking about.)_

"_Ok that is gross." I said._

"_Yeah and in porn the girl licks the cum to be sexy." Seth said._

"_That's nasty." Clair said. We saw mom do that and we were grossed out._

"_Eww!" we all said and walked back downstairs._

"_That was the worst thing I have ever saw!" Mary said._

"_Amy was that the dare? I asked._

"_Yep." she smiled._

"_I am even more scarred for life." I said._

"_I have the Halle Berry song." Mark said._

"_Yeah!" I put in the Cd and we started to dance to the song._

_**She fine den a bitch, ass and her tits  
Thick in tha hips every nig want her  
Call her Halle Berry, Halle berry  
Halle Berry, Halle berry  
She walkin like a model  
Hands on your knees  
Scrub the ground  
She aint nothing but a tease  
Halle Berry, Halle berry  
Halle Berry, Halle berry**_

Well let's get ratchet  
Lets get ratchet  
Look at her prettier then Halle and thicker than Janet  
She say she like all of my club bangers I be jamming  
Told her to bust it open let me see what's really happnin  
She the ship and I'm the captain  
I'm tha captain  
Booty bigger than the pus

And I'm all the way in your city  
I'm from louisianna so you gotta show me how your  
City do it for that camera  
Make it drop and bring it back to the top  
I'm no amateur  
Girl you can give it to me it aint nothing I can't handle  
She just got out of the shower smellin like a scented candle  
And I'm finna finna?  
Sliding off tha mattress  
No moving no acting baby this is real action  
Beat it up so bad  
You be scared to walk past me  
I know your halle berry  
Baby there's no acting  
I beat it up so bad  
You be scared to walk past me for real

She fine den a bitch ass and her tits  
Thick in tha hips every nig want her  
Call her Halle Berry, Halle berry  
Halle Berry, Halle berry  
She walkin like a model  
Hands on your knees  
Scrub the ground  
She aint nothing but a tease  
Halle Berry, Halle berry, Halle berry  
Halle Berry, Halle berry

Halle berry you jazze  
That's way past fine  
Girl you look like something that should be on tha dance line  
Incredible by tha waist  
Plus she got a pretty face  
Even tho she got class she listen to UGK  
I'm finna flip her through traffic  
With tha top back of tha donk  
Girl I guarantee I can make you go numb numb numb numb  
I got enough bread to take me and you to London  
And back to America and all over the country  
She make me want to keep her close by  
Like a side kick  
She tha type of chick that aint gone never look sloppy  
Imma beat it out the frame  
Hurricane that's who I be  
You must be Halle berry  
I don't need to see your I'd

She fine den a bitch ass and her tits  
Thick in tha hips every nig want her  
Call her Halle Berry, Halle berry  
Halle Berry, Halle berry  
She walking like a model  
Hands on your knees  
Scrub the ground  
She ain't nothing but a tease  
Halle Berry, Halle berry  
Halle Berry, Halle berry

Gone bob your head  
Gone work your shoulder  
Now what I just said girl do it on tha d  
Age ain't shi  
I done got a lil older  
Me or you man baby girl take a pic  
Which one  
She so classy, she's so jazzy  
Lil momma blow like a  
Do it on tha d  
She don't need no help  
She say she got it  
She do it all by her self  
Get so fine  
Like a god damn ticket  
Gave her a hickey  
In order for a nig like me to spend cash  
You gotta bounce like shocks in your ass  
You, bed, ass, work  
Start slow faster  
Mr. Halle Berry  
Mr. Take your bitch  
Take her from tha club  
To tha car to tha d

Superstar

She fine den a bitch ass and her tits  
Thick in tha hips every nig want her  
Call her Halle Berry, Halle berry  
Halle Berry, Halle berry  
She walking like a model  
Hands on your knees  
Scrub the ground  
She ain't nothing but a tease  
Halle Berry, Halle berry, Halle berry  
Halle Berry, Halle berry 

"_Ahhhh Nessie turn it off!" My dad walked in and froze taking in my make over._

"_Did you get a make over and new clothes?" He asked._

"_Yeah."_

"_How did you get the money?" He asked._

"_I saved money." I said._

"_Nessie my mom called she wanted me home." Bobby said._

"_Yeah Nessie um send my a pix of your outfit ok." everyone left then._

"_Great dad you scared them away." I said._

"_I told you I didn't want your boyfriend at this house!" he yelled. I hd tears._

"_We broke up!" I screamed and walked up stairs slamming and locking the door._

_I picked my outfit. It was a dark torn skirt with a pink baby doll tee and my black converse. I removed the make up and put the new ones on my dresser. I out on my Pj's and I went to bed crying in my pillow._

_!  
Awww! Poor Nessie! Bad Edward! Lol! Hopefully truth and dare wasn't perverted. It will be awhile till I update till then bye!_


	6. Gothic Nessie

Scream and I don't hook up

Nessie Pov

I am so under pressure!

I have exams next week and I am studying for it. My dad won't stop bugging me about boys. No privacy at all! I feel like screaming.

My phone rang and it was my friend Bobby.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nessie! How is studying?"

"Awful! My dad won't stop bugging me! I have only studied world war II, and Pythagorean therm. I am so going to fail!" I screamed.

"Me too! I have only done little. I feel like screaming my vampire lungs out." I giggled.

"Are you doing the talent show Nessie?" he asked.

"I was thinking about it." I said.

"Come to my house later." he said.

"Sure." I said and hung up. I needed to get out anyway. Maybe hanging out with Bobby might do me some good.

I climbed off my textbook infested bed.

I went to my closet.

Cami shorts, pink tee and high tops. Good choice Nessie.

I put my hair in a high ponytail and walked downstairs with my keys and purse.

In less than 20 minutes I was at Bobby's house.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey Nessie come in." I walked in.

"So why did you invite me." I asked.

"You want to do the talent show tomorrow?" he asked.

"Sure what should we do?" I asked.

"Ok here is the plan..."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
A few hours later

I went back home with the plan. I walked to my room and studied for an awesome 3 ½ hours! I think I will do good.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
The next day

I was with Bobby In the gym.

"Ok now put the black wig on." I put it on. I was wearing black pants, black heels, and I also eyeliner and make up. The wig was curly like my hair.

"Wow I should go goth! I look hot!" I laughed.

"Yeah." he laughed.

We waited for awhile before we heard the principal

"Well student especially 10th graders I understand that exams are coming up and you are pressured not only by the book by parents as well. Well these two smart honor students are so under pressure that they want to well... come on out Bobby Dawn and Renesme Cullen." we walked out to a group of screaming high school especially 10th graders.

"What's up Forks high?!" I screamed.

"Like my new look?" I laughed.

"Ok so we all know that exams are coming up. Well this song should help your nerves on parents, and tests. When this song is over we want you to scream as loud as you can! Relieve the stress ok?!" Bobby yelled. Everyone cheered.

"Ok ready! 1,2,3,4!" the loud pop music started to play and Bobby started to sing.

_**(Bobby)  
Tired of injustice  
Tired of the schemes  
Kinda disgusted  
So what does this mean?  
Kicking me down(and i)  
I got to get up  
As jacked as it sounds  
The whole system sucks (dammit)**_

(Nessie)  
Peek in the shadow  
Come into the light  
You tell me I'm wrong  
Then you better prove you're right  
You're selling out souls but  
I care about mine  
I've got to get stronger  
And I won't give up the fight  
(Bobby)  
With such confusions don't it make you wanna scream  
Your bash abusing victimize within the scheme  
(Nessie)  
You try to cope with every lie they scrutinize  
(Both)  
Somebody please have mercy  
Cause I just can't take it  
Stop pressurin me  
Just stop pressurin me  
Stop pressurin me  
Make me wanna scream  
Stop pressurin me  
Just stop pressurin me  
Stop pressurin me  
Make you just wanna scream

(Bobby)  
Tired of you telling the story your way  
It's causing confusion  
You think it's okay

(Nessie)  
You Keep changin the rules  
While I keep playin the game  
I can't take it much longer  
I think I might go insane

(Bobby)  
With such confusion don't it make you wanna scream  
Your bash abusin victimize within the scheme  
(Nessie)  
You find your pleasure scandalizing every lie  
(Both)  
Oh father, please have mercy cause I just can't take it  
Stop pressurin me  
Just stop pressurin me  
Stop pressurin me  
Make me wanna scream  
Stop pressurin me  
Just stop pressurin me  
Stop fuckin with me  
Make me wanna scream

(Nessie)  
"Oh my God, can't believe what I saw  
As I turned on the TV this evening  
I was disgusted by all the injustice  
All the injustice"  
(Bobby)  
"All the injustice"

(News Man)  
"16 year old girls are dating! It's a rime against nature! Fathers should be with their daughters at all times! It should be advised!"

(Bobby)  
With such collusions don't it make you wanna scream  
Your bash abusin' victimize within the scheme  
(Nessie)  
You try to cope with every lie they scrutinize  
(Both)  
Oh brother please have mercy'Cause I just can't take it  
Stop pressurin me Just stop pressurin' me  
Stop pressurin me Make me wanna scream  
Stop pressurin me Just stop pressurin' me  
Stop pressurin me Make me wanna scream  
Stop pressurin me Just stop pressurin' me  
Stop pressurin me Make me wanna scream  
Stop pressurin me Just stop pressurin' me  
Stop pressurin me Make me wanna scream 

We all began to scream. It was so loud! We all clapped and cheered and we left the stage.

After awhile Bobby and I took first place. It was a total of 200 dollars. We split it.

When we walked down the hallway (I am still wearing the wig) everyone clapped as we walked to class.

I took my biology exam and it was easy.

I took a glance to my father who was glaring at me. I was tapped by Bobby so I just winked at my dad and went to talk to him. He asked me if I could sit with his friends today. I said sure and I went to lunch with Bobby. He grabbed my hand and I blushed.

We walked in the lunch room and everyone was shocked to see our hands.

As I walked by my family I gave them a wicked smile and wink and walked by.

"Guys this is my friend Nessie. Nessie this is Mario, Jason, Kyle, Stan, Allison, and Kristy." they all smiled and waved. The girls were wearing the same thing as I was almost.

We talked and we were instant friends.

"So Nessie we are in a band and we want you to be our lead singer. Want in?" Allison asked.

"Really wow sure!" I smiled.

"Yeah awesome! We have redo your whole wardrobe. Let us come over after school today and we can take you shopping." Kristy said. I nodded. The bell rung and we walked to class laughing and talking all the way.

I sat in World History. Dad won't stop interping my thoughts.

"_Renesme Clair what have you done to your hair?!"_

"I have gotten a new look. Clothes and all. You like?" I asked smirking as I took my test. I was almost done.

"_No! Why did you do this?!"_

I tuned him out and turned in my test.

"I started writing a new song while everyone was taking the test.

I finally finished one in 25 minutes.

When the bell rung I was out of the classroom first.

I met with Allison and Kristy. We went to her convertible and drove to my house.

They were looking in my closet throwing thing that I can wear sometimes but not all the time.

We went to the mall and to Hot Topic and went shoping.

Tons of clothes later we went to get me another make over. Gothic style.

My hair is now black. I wear black eyeliner and mascara. I wear little bat earrings. It funny since my family is like bats.

They dropped me off at home. I walked into the living room of two parents.

"Hi." I said slowly.

"Nessie baby your hair!" Mom said running toward me. She looked at me.

"Why Nessie why?" she said. I hugged her.

"Mom. It's not your fault." I said.

"Nessie yes it is!" she sobbed.

"Mom look at me." she looked at me.

"Don't blame yourself for this. I wanted to change so I did. It's not your fault. It's dad's because I was pressured on the test, boys, life." I explained.

"How is this my fault?! I was protecting you!" he yelled.

"By telling me about sex that mom already gave me! By tempering with my thoughts 24/7?! I couldn't think straight with you interrupting me with something?! You made my feeling do the talent show, join a band with more friends, I have already lost all of my friends because they moved! I don't need crap from anyone anymore!" I grabbed my bags and went to my room with the door slammed.

I fell asleep in less time.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The next day. (Friday! Yay!)

I woke up to the blinding sun in my face.

I went to my closet and pulled out black pants, white hoodie with the phrase 'Bite Me!' and black converse.

I straightened my hair did my make up and grabbed my black and red checkered backpack.

I walked downstairs and heads turned when they saw me.

"Hey." I said.

"Nessie you look..." Mom couldn't finish the sentence.

"Nessie nice outfit! Wow Bella you need to take lessons from her!" my mom glared and I smiled.

"Thank you Aunt Alice. I am glad you like my new style in clothing. It's nice to know I have turned Gothic for my sake." I smiled evilly. Everyone flinched.

"Nessie why can't I feel your emotions?" Jasper asked.

"The reason you can't feel my emotions is because I feel none at all at the moment. I am staying so calm that emotions wouldn't show. I hope I answered your question." I said sweetly.

I looked at my watch

"Well I must be going now. I don't want to be late for school. I will see you later dear parents and Cullens." I walked out with the door with the keys to my car. Off to school we go.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

After School

I gave Allison my song and she loved it. We are practicing in my backyard for Missy Lee's party. They gave me an electric guitar since uncle Emmett broke mine.

"Ok ready 1,2,3,4!" I started to play and so did everyone else. They play guitar or drums. Kyle plays the keyboard.

I started to sing

_**Oh, sweetheart, put the bottle down  
You've got too much talent  
I see you through those bloodshot eyes  
There's a cure, you've found it  
Slow motion, sparks, you've caught that chill  
Now don't deny it  
But boys will be boys, oh, yes, they will  
They don't wanna define it  
Just give up the game and get into me  
If you're looking for thrills then get cold feet**_

Oh, no, I do not hook up, up, I go slow  
So if you want me, I don't come cheap  
Keep your hand in my hand, your heart on your sleeve  
Oh, no, I do not hook up, up, I fall deep  
'Cause the more that you try the harder I'll fight  
To say goodnight

I can't cook, no, but I can clean  
Up the mess she left  
Lay your head down and feel the beat  
As I kiss your forehead  
This may not last but this is now  
So love the one you're with  
You wanna chase but you're chasin' your tail  
A quick fix won't ever get you well

Oh, no, I do not hook up, up, I go slow  
So if you want me, I don't come cheap  
Keep your hand in my hand, your heart on your sleeve  
Oh, no, I do not hook up, up, I fall deep  
'Cause the more that you try the harder I'll fight  
To say...

'Cause I feel  
The distance  
Between us  
Could be over  
With the snap of your finger, Oh, no!

Oh, no, I do not hook up, up, I go slow  
So if you want me, I don't come cheap  
Keep your hand in my hand, your heart on your sleeve  
Oh, no, I do not hook up, up, I fall deep  
'Cause the more that you try the harder I'll fight  
To say...  
'Cause the more that you try the harder I'll fight  
To say goodnight

Oh, sweetheart, put the bottle down  
'Cause you don't wanna miss out 

"Nessie you are a natural!" Allison hugged me. I laughed.

"Thanks! What do we do now?" I asked.

We talked and played some more. They went home later. I am so ready for the party tomahawk.

I put on my pj's and went to bed.

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!

Author's note!- I hope you like just so you know

'Scream'- Michael Jackson :( Rip Michael

I don't hook up-Kelly Clarkson

Might be awhile till I update! Bye peeps!


End file.
